Of Demons and Witches
by Pyrokitsuna
Summary: Allen was just a librarian who kept his own library and traveled with his guardian. Then HE showed up and ruined Allen's life. Soon to be Yullen.


The Apocalypse Begins in a Library

Allen walker loved books. He had to it was in his job description. He had been around books ever since THAT man had took him in. They traveled to libraries in different countries to find out what ever his guardian needed to know. Allen never asked and he honestly didn't want to know. That man was sick and it was probably something depraved.

He sighed into the pages his breath dusted the inked words on the pages. Tonight had been quiet and he was tired, but his guardian told him he would be in big trouble if he left the library before he came back. Though, he didn't know why he listened to him when technically the building was his and everything in it.

The lights suddenly flickered on and off. Slowly, the lights went out leaving dark shadows crawling across the book lover's haven. Allen looked around and his white locks swished as he frantically glanced across the area.

Suddenly, a door flew open and a dark figure stood in the entryway. Allen's hands slowly made their way to his concealed weapon. He wasn't too bad with an pistol, but he wasn't sure if he had the guts to actual fire it if it came down to the deed.

Allen gulped as he stared at the silloutte.

"Who are you? This isn't a public library! You need to leave!"

The figure walks in and shuts the door. The flickering lights continued with more passion as the man approached. He looks to be a male with long black hair. He strode over to a chair and took a seat.

"Did you hear me?"

"Of course I did idiot. I just chose not to comment on how inmidating you are." The man sprawled as he grabbed a book on the counter and scanned it.

"This is annoying. Are you the caretaker of this Library?"

"Excuse me! I asked you to leave! If you don't I'll have to shoot you!" Allen had been aiming his gun at the mysterious man; his arm shaking a little, but not too much as to give away his nervousness.

"You think that'll hurt me? Listen-"

The shattering of glass brought both of the boys' attention to a window's glass on the ground glistening and nothing there. Then the flickering lights stopped and everything went dark. Allen couldn't see anything, but heard the crunching of glass. A laugh sounded through-out the dark library.

"Well, Kanda. I see you're here. What a pleasant surprise I get to kill you and eat a snack. I wonder what you were doing in this quaint book house?"

"I thought I smelled your nasty blood here. Leave and I won't kill you. Tonight." The newly dubbed Kanda spoke in an arrogant tone.

He pulled out a small gun and shot it multiple times at the shadow. The gun smoked a strange color and the bullets let of a small strange hissing. Droplets of water seemed to trail in the trajectory path of the bullet from Kanda's gun to the laughing lunatic.

"You damned-"

"Damned? I suppose so. Hey kid. I would get out of the way."Allen stared as both of them argues. What was going on?

"Kanda, I will slice all that hair off and tie around your neck like a noose!"

"Shit." Kanda cursed upon seeing the creature come into the light.

It was grotesque with blood dripping from it's mouth. You could see where it was hit. Hot red splotches on it's stomach and legs seemed to be slowing him down. The thing was panting with it's gnarled teeth and the horns on top of it's head seemed to be an bluish hue.

"Oh my god! What is that thing?" Allen gasped as he backed away from both of the intruders.

What was happening? He was just an ordinary boy and suddenly a monster comes crashing in his home. Why did he have such bad luck?

" This is why I hate dealing with ignorant people. Just stay out of the way kid." This time, Kanda pulled out some sort of sword instead of firing his strange gun.

The weapon started to glow a light purple and seemed to pulse in the man's hand. Kanda looked ready to pounce upon the thing like a lion's long awaited prey. Kanda steadied himself and gripped the hilt tightly; his knuckles turned white and he jumped at the creature in all his glory.

As soon as Kanda was in range; the monster breathed a green mist at the swordsman. The mist seemed to spread as the long-haired male covered his mouth from it. Kanda slashed at the demon and cut his flesh as it recoiled.

It screeched in horror of the sword connecting with it's flesh and it looked like it has been burned. The flesh blacked upon impact and it seemed to be electrocuted by a simple hit of the weapon.

"You'd think you would keep away, Far'shan. Do you like dying so much? The Earl seems to like reviving disgusting Akuma such as yourselves." He spat at what he had dubbed an Akuma.

Allen just stared at the both of them when suddenly turned his beady eyes on snow haired boy. It decided to go with it's instinct and directly go for Allen, but Kanda seemed to have something else in mind. He lunged his sword in the demon's stomach and gripped it tightly as sparks of electricity seemed be coming from the sword.

Kanda had a wicked grin on his face as it continued screaming until both of the boys' ears bleed. Suddenly the creature went limp and the screaming stopped. Allen looked nervously at it as Kanda pulled his bloodied sword out of the thing's body. He walked away from the corpse and began cleaning his sword and cursing about Akumas.

Allen slowly approached the body and prodded it with his foot just to be sure it wasn't going to lunge at him. It truly was a grotesque creature. It had multiple burn marks on it's stomach and where the mysterious man had slashed it. It's teeth were long and twisted with a nasty yellow tint to them and some blood seemed to have crusted on it. The keeper was afraid what or who that blood came from.

"Ya'know, maybe if you stare at it long enough he'll move."

"Hey! I have no idea what that was! Don't make fun of me! Besides! You brought it here!" Allen started to retailiate, but ended up sounding unsure of himself near the end.

"He was looking for some dinner kid. You should thank whatever gods you worship for me being here. I saved your ungrateful ass." The man looked like he was about to kill the boy with his glare.

"Ah, yes. I'm sorry. My name is Allen Walker."

"Kanda."

"Kanda?"

"Just Kanda."

-Author's Corner-

Hello! Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed this little chapter. It may have not been too good seeing as I had a fight scene which I'm not that good at, but I hoped you like it all the same. I haven't been writing in a long time so this was impromptu of me.

I hope this fic is what gets me back into writing! Thanks for reading!


End file.
